A New Beginning
by ItsBubbles521
Summary: Helena and Dakota are leaving NXT and heading towards the main roster. They find themselves in The Shield's presence what do you think will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Today is the day I am heading towards the big leagues. Being on Raw, Smackdown and doing live shows. This is my dream. Now as I'm saying this I find myself with Dakota my best friend in life. Who followed me in my dream of someday becoming a WWE Diva which is happening. I can finally say I've done something right in my life.

I've made a lot of mistakes been with the wrong people been fooled and made fun of but no more this WWE is going to be my fresh start in life. I'm

moving on for the better. If there's something I've learned in life is don't cry over someone who's not doing the same for you.

I find myself at where Raw is being held and I walk in with Dakota by my side. We are a tag team most of the time but we can handle a singles math we are not the type of tag team that need each other to be able to be onscreen. We do well together but we can handle ourselves on our own. We are good alone although at times we find ourselves teaming together to take on our enemies.

We walk in and find people staring at us then we see Paige and we run towards her and scream in joy. We had been friends with Paige for a good 2 years and were kind of sad when she left for the big show we had also been really happy for her because she had worked her ass off and had made it. But we were going to miss her and now here we are together and screaming in joy.

"You guys are finally here that's bloody great" Paige said happiness in her eyes

"Yes I know were finally here" Dakota said excitement in her voice.

"Why didn't you call me to tell me?" Paige asks

"We wanted it to be a surprise" I say to her

"Well it's a really good one were finally together the three amigas are back" Paige said with a huge smile on her face.

"I know I'm so happy all of us are together again" Dakota said while bring us in for a hug.

"Well come on then I'll show you around" Paige said and lead the way showing us were catering was and were the divas locker room was so we could change I then got a text from Mark Carrano that Hunter wanted to see us I had met Hunter before when I was NXT Women's Champion I had yet to meet Stephanie or Vince yet.

Dakota and me headed to were Paige said Hunter's office was and well them we got lost not fun at all we ended up near the loading docks. We were really lost then. And didn't know how to get back. Dakota decided to ask one the superstars where Hunter's office.

The thing was there were no superstars around there weren't even people around so we decided to go back and try to find it. We then finally saw people and we walked to where they were and politely ask them. As we got closer I identified who the people were or well superstars rather. It was The Shield there reputations proceed them I mean they are hot as hell and fit might I add.

I looked at Dakota and nodded my head to ask them and she shook her head. I huffed they couldn't be that bad.

"Why don't you wanna go over there?" I asked Dakota

"Because there freaking intimidating" she answered me

"So there not going to eat us besides how bad could they be" I say trying to reason with her

"No I'm sorry just no you can talk to them by yourself I am not going over there" she answered and I sighed.

I looked at her and said "Coward" and looked at her glaring playfully. To which she just stuck her tongue out at me.

I sighed took a deep breath and waked towards them. This was so embarrassing I mean I'm new and here I am getting lost at an arena when I have a meeting with Hunter and were going to be late. Nice impression were going to make here on our first day just great.

I stopped were I was close enough to them to make my presence known but not enough to be considered creepy as I was going to say Excuse me to ask them.

I sneezed and I hate sneezing because I always sneeze more than 5 times. I opened my eyes and the three Shield members were looking at me with amusement on their faces. I flushed in embarrassment Oh God here I am trying to come over and asking for directions politely and just end up sneezing all over the place.

I looked at them finally after reeling in my embarrassment I clear my throat and say "Um... Hi me and my friend got lost and uh we were wondering if you could give us directions to Hunters office we got lost and we have a meeting with him and I'm pretty sure were really late and you know you don't want to piss of the boss on your first day by being here late" I say scratching my hair. Wow thay was really awkward.

They looked amused at my awkwardness. Then Roman Reigns decided to end the silence.

"We'll take you there" is all he says to me and walks away with Dean and Seth they looked back and saw me still standing there. I looked at Dakota and gestured for her to come over.

"There taking us to Hunter's office" I explain to her.

She nods and we follow them. They say nothing we say nothing and when we finally reach our destination. I look at them and say "Thank you we were really lost and we would probably be even more late to our meeting if it weren't for you, so again thank you" I say to them and smile at them

They nod and walk away

I knock on Hunter's door and we hear Hunter say "Come in" and we walk in.

I rapidly explain to him how we had gotten lost and everything to which he just laughed at our getting lost. And said how he would have to draw us a map so we wouldn't get lost. To which I said that it wouldn't be a bad idea.

We left Hunter's office with a smile on our faces tonight was going to be put debut against The Funkadactyls Naomi and Cameron. We were excited because we knew we could take them. Naomi would be more of a challenge but I like a challenge it just means I can show of my talent and show people that I'm not someone who should be taken lightly.

I worked my ass to get to the point where I am today. I have been wrestling since I was 5 I have always loved sports but I have a soft spot for contact sports. Wrestling has always been a passion of mine and I made that happen. And tonight I'm going to show everyone who ever doubted why they shouldn't have.

Dakota and I changed in the locker room and warmed up. I was pumped for tonight. It was going to be amazing to be in front of all those people. We walked to the gorilla and waited Dakota would be introduced first. Dakota looked at me and said "I'll see you out there" I nodded and heard Dakota's music come on and she walked out and you could hear the crowd give her a loud cheer and then I heard my music come on and I walked out.

The crowd was insane so many people and all of them were cheering I felt touched. I walked down the ramp and met Dakota at the end. Then the Funkadactyls came out and all that was going through my head was let's get this over with. Dakota and I decided she would start first against and Cameron was starting first for the Fundactyls.

The referee made a gesture and the bell was rung indicating that the match had started. Dakota and Cameron circled each other and then locked up Dakota overpowered Cameron and quickly got her in a headlock to which Cameron answered with an elbow to Dakota's midsection to get her off and Dakota let go. Cameron responded by running her against the ropes and she went to clothesline Dakota but Dakota ducked ran the ropes then drop kicked her in the stomach.

Cameron groaned in pain. But slowly got up and slapped Dakota to gain some distance as Dakota was grabbing at her. Dakota responded to the slap with a punch in the face. Then grabbed her into a swinging neck breaker. And went to cover her but Cameron kicked out at 2. Dakota got up and got her into the turnbuckle and got her into the tarantula against the ropes. And stop at the 3 count weakening Cameron and then chin kicking her and covering her again.

This time Naomi interfered and broke the cover by stomping on Dakota. I got in and clotheslined her out of the ring into the outside and going back to my corner. Dakota had been affected by Naomi's kick and in that time Cameron gained the upper hand and had planted Dakota into the mat with a DDT I clapped at Dakota to in courage her to get up and the crowd started to clap with me and I couldn't help but smile at it.

Dakota got up shakily and leg sweeped Cameron and as she went to tag me in and Cameron pulled Dakota's leg making her fall on her face. Dakota checked her nose and then she got and when she went to clothesline Cameron a collision happened. I flinched and put my hand out. Cameron got to Naomi at the same time Dakota got to me she tagged me in and as Naomi was running at me and I jumped on the ropes and cross bodied her on to the mat.

I got up and she was still on lying on the mat and performed a standing moonsault on her. Got up again ran the ropes and I went to go front flip on to her she moved away so I turned my front flip into a roly poly I got up and was met by a rearview mirror. She went to cover me but I kicked out at 2.

I got up shaky from getting booty smacked in the face. She kicked me in the midsection and as she went to do it again I grabbed her head ran and then planted her face into the mat performing a running bulldog. I tornado kicked her in the chin and went to cover her but she kicked out at 2. I groaned in frustration. Got up and headed to the turnbuckles and climbed to the top one. I performed what was going to be my new special move The Hell Ride. I waited for her to come at me and jumped and flipped landing with my legs on her shoulders my hands on her feet and them used my momentum to flip her. And I pinned her getting a 1.2.3. My music came on and Dakota came to my side hugging me and holding her midsection. The referee held our hands up in victory. This was our first win in the big leagues. And hopefully not our last. I hope this shows people to take us more seriously.


	2. Chapter 2

I was exhausted after the match but I also so excited. We picked up our first win here in the big leagues and against Naomi and Cameron. I couldn't contain my joy. We won afterwards when we got backstage. There were claps there was also glares from a lot of the divas. I was kind of smug because that meant they felt threatened but also this made me miss NXT because in NXT the girls weren't like this they rooted for everyone. Team Diva as we called it because that meant Divas were getting more airtime. They were being recognized.

I miss NXT but I know I belong here and I worked my ass off to get where I am right now. And to hell with all the divas who are glaring I earned my spot here I worked on my in ring abilities everyday and on my microphone skills also everyday. I put blood sweat and tears into getting where I am today. And I will be damned to let some envious divas put me down after an awesome debut I had.

I head to the Divas locker room with Dakota right by my side. We head in too change and there are some Divas whispering and glaring at us. The hostility in the room is unbelievable. I hold my head up high and keep walking to where my suitcase is at. And what I see gets me going and not in the good way my suitcase was open and my close thrown out around the locker room. I was furious I was seeing red. I look to Dakota and find her suitcase has been left alone. It was just mine I look around the locker room and see The Bellas snickering laughing to themselves and pointing to me and I just couldn't take it I will not be hazed just because I'm new here especially to some B list celebrities with no talent.

I charged my way over there and said pissed off " Really you trashed my stuff really how old are you?"

"We didn't do anything we weren't even here when this happened but we do know who it was if you want to know" Nikki said to me

"Okay go ahead tell me who it is and you better be telling me the truth because if not I'm coming after you" I tried to say menacingly

"Look newbie Brie and I had nothing to do with this. We don't like that your here but at least divas are getting a chance and were all for that" Nikki said honestly and I appreciated that. When people are honest to one another it makes things easier.

"Well alright then I appreciate your honesty" I said to them

"Natalya was in here when in happened and told that Eva Marie and Summer Rae did it that they were mad that you girls were getting there spots because apparently they were supposed to wrestle Naomi and Cameron but you since you girls debuted they were switched out for you girls" Brie said

"Okay I get that but why only my stuff what the hell is up with that?" I asked I mean if they were mad at us then how come my stuff was the only stuff that was thrown out.

"Yeah apparently they had thrown out your stuff and were throwing it everywhere and before they got to get to your friends stuff Paige came in and saw what they were doing and scared them off" Brie said

"Okay Thanks" I said and and ran out going to find these bitches just because they were switched out for us today does not mean they can vandalize my stuff.

Dakota ran up beside me and said "Hel, maybe you should calm down you don't want to get in trouble an your first day here"

"No fucking way in hell am I going to calm down these bitches need a talking too and I'm going to talk to then with my fists so thy learn to not mess with me" I said feeling in raged at the moment I was not going to let them get away with this.

Because if I do people here are just going to think they can walk and stomp all over me. And there's no way in hell that's going to happen.

I kept walking faster having no idea where they were of how I was going to find them but I sure as hell was not going to stop until I did find them.

I stopped some people along the way and they answered quickly that they were in catering before gulping and looking at me like if they were scared. No they shouldn't be scared Eva Marie and Summer Rae should be scared.

I walked into catering and you could already hear them talking very loudly and it was just adding more fuel to me. I could see a lot of superstars and personnel eating and talking and then there was The Shield sitting at a table eating and talking with each other. The aura that came off them was just intoxicating. I focused back on what I had come here for and walked towards where there voices were coming from and there they were sitting Summer Rae Eva and Eva Marie with Rosa Mendes and Alicia Fox just laughing loudly. I heard when Summer Rae said " I just opened her suitcase and started throwing them everywhere" and the girls all laughed and then I heard Eva Marie say" Yeah I hope that will teach them not to mess with Team Red and Gold" in that moment I knew that I had heard enough. I stepped forward and let myself be known Summer and Eva had there backs facing me and couldn't see me but Rosa and Alicia quickly saw me and stopped laughing. But Summer Rae ad Eva Marie still were until I tapped them both on the shoulders.

They turned around and there eyes widened in shock and they were wide opened due to the shock as well and so in that moment I decided to do the mature thing. And the mature thing to grab a hold of there drinks and dump it on them. They shrieked and screamed and I said "Oh shut you bunch of pansies you thought you were all tough when you dumped all my stuff around the locker room didn't you"

They stayed quiet but I stayed quiet giving them a chance to talk and they didn't so then I decided to keep giving them a piece of my mind" Look I don't you and you don't know me so next time you decide to act childish and have a tantrum because you didn't have your way don't because I will not take your crap and your on my shit list already and that's a place you don't wanna be in"

"Oooo I'm so scared I'm quaking in my boots the newbie says were in her shit list I'm so scared" Summer Rae says clearly mocking me on what I had said before.

I glare at her before saying "Yeah well you should be because I'll kick your ass right here and now so take your fake hair and your friend with even faker hair than you and leave because you and your fake ass laugh and fake ass attitude are pissing me off"

" Well you pissed us off by just being here and stealing our place here I mean they replaced us the superior ones with you frail and ugly divas" Eva Marie said to me obviously trying to hurt my feeling but I just couldn't help but laugh.

"Superior you think your superior please they clearly upgraded and I don't what the hell you are talking about you can't even wrestle Eva Marie and Summer Rae has to pick all the slack which is a lot and clearly she can't handle it because she sucks to just a little bit less than you. So do me a favor and take your Rihana wannabee ass hair and your bird beak friend and get of here if you know whats good for you" I said agravatedly

In that moment they got off their seats. And I felt Summer Rae grab my hair and Eva push me and I laughed at there pathetic attempts to hurt me I twisted Summer's other arm and that made her drop my hair and I felt a presence behind me so I kicked and I felt it connect to Eva Marie's stomach and I ducked Summer Rae's punch and returned it with one of my own to her face and turned around and tossed Eva Marie over the table.

And she got up and went to tackle me but I ran at her and speared her into the wall and she slapped me in the face so I punched her in the face and then I felt a kick to my back and punched Eva Marie in the face again and got up and roundhouse kicked Summer Rae to the floor and as I went to head to Eva Marie again I felt myself being restrained and dragged away from the room I kicked and yelled until I saw the person dragging me away was Dean Ambrose and along with him Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins.


	3. Chapter 3

"LET ME GO, LET ME GO! I'LL SHOW THEM IF THEY WANNA TEAM UP AND TRY TO BEAT ME UP THEY CAN AND ILL STILL KICK THEIR ASSES FUCKING" I screamed and thrashed in Dean Ambrose's arms. I was pissed off beyond compare. And they The Shield were dragging me away.

I shouldn't have let them get to me as much as they did. But hey bitches messed with the wrong person. Like no.

I was thrashing in his arms and he finally said "Can you fucking stop you thrashing it isn't helping kiddo were trying to help you from making a bigger mistake and getting into even more trouble with Hunter"

I sighed knowing he was right. And stopped moving. I can't help it my anger gets the best of me a lot and I just feel this rage coursing through me and I have to act.

I have serious anger issues and I have worked on them I even went to anger management but there all a bunch of marshmallows and talk about feelings way too much. That isn't my style. I rather not talk about feelings.

As if feeling that I was going to stop Dean finally let me go and I turned around and saw the members of The Shield looking at me with amusement in there eyes.

"Uh... Thanks for getting me out of there I mean I know I handled it poorly but I can handle myself just fine. Like just because I'm a chick doesn't mean that I can't defend myself because as you guys just saw I can and I'm going to stop talking now because I'm rambling aren't I yup i was sorry" I say looking at them and seeing them chuckle at my awkwardness.

"Look we know what it's like to be new and to be a target in the locker room but you can't let it get to you like that" Seth said

"Yeah but you don't know what it's like to be a woman in this company you're constantly having to prove yourself to the bosses and the WWE Universe. To be harassed by the Divas in the locker room and be harassed outside by the superstars because they don't treat you seriously. I learned that you can't let anyone step on you and make you feel like crap. You have to defend yourself at all costs and not let yourself get victimized by others. So Thanks for the help and I guess for the lecture but I don't need it" I said stating my point.

Yeah okay what I did might have been a little rash but I refuse to be victimized by anyone especially some D List Reality TV stars.

"Okay so we might not know what being a female in this company is like but we know that getting into fights is not going to help the bosses like you" Roman said in a serious deep tone.

They had a point I was not helping myself. I had gotten into a fight on my debut night. If I wanted the bosses to like me I shouldn't have done that. But I also was not going to get walked all over by Summer Rae and Eva Marie.

I then heard footsteps and then I was bombarded by Dakota checking my face and my body to see if I was injured.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt? I tried to jump in but I was held back too I guess they didn't want it to turn into a blood bath which was smart of them because nobody messes with my best friend I mean I know you had it handled but still they were going to do the same thing to my stuff the fucking bitches" Dakota said in a pissed off voice.

By her facial expression I could see she was absolutely livid. But I didn't comment on it.

She then noticed who I was with and blushed and you could see her cheeks turning red. And her eyes widen.

"Um... Thanks for taking care of Helena she has anger issues and doesn't know when to stop fighting" she said to which I elbowed her hard on the ribs and she hissed in pain.

They all chuckled and Dean said "It was a pleasure taking care of her"

He then turned to the guys and said "Let's Go" but not before he turned to me and said "Stay out of trouble toots" and walked away with Seth and Roman.

I sighed and turned around to face Dakota and she was still red cheeked.  
And she was waving her hand in front if her face as if trying to take away the heat. And then she said "Wow are they hot or what I can't believe  
I didn't wanna go with you to ask for directions. There also more intimidating in person. And Oh God did you see Seth Rollins fuck is he hot I swear he's like sex on legs"

"Okay first Dakota I don't need to know that you can keep your thoughts about Seth Rollins to yourself cause I really don't wanna know" I said to her

"Okay fine and why the hell was Dean Ambrose looking at you like he wanted to fuck you right here and now" Dakota said to me

"What the hell he was not and he does not want to fuck me and I wouldn't fuck him because I just met him" I said shaking my head at her

"Ha I didn't say anything about you fucking him I said he looked like he wanted to fuck you and ha I bet if you hadn't met him recently you totally would fuck him that's right I know you and Dean Ambrose is your type although I'm pretty sure he's every woman's type" Dakota said

And I nodded I couldn't lie to her he was my type but I was just done with guys at the moment.

Then a runner walked up to us and said "Hunter wants you in his office" and walked away again.

Well this was it I'm either going to get fined suspended or fired.

I hope it goes better than I think it will.


	4. Chapter 4

Helena's POV

I walk in to Hunter's office and there is Eva Marie and Summer Rae.

I clench my fists and shut my eyes counting to ten. I open them and Hunter is looking at me very seriously while Stephanie smiles softly at me.

"It has come to my attention that you two decided to take it into your own hands and decided to blame Helena for your spot being taken earlier tonight. Am I correct" Hunter says seriously

That's when I see there's another person in the room. She's small blonde and has light colored eyes.

Eva and Summer say nothing and Hunter says "Well if you had the courage to go and torment her and throw around her stuff and then get into a fight in catering you should be able to tell me what happened"

Summer Rae opens her mouth and says "It's all her fault she walked up to us in catering and started the whole fight"

I scoffed what the hell yeah I confronted them because they wrecked my stuff an didn't give a shit and then where in catering telling some of the divas all about there dirty schemes.

"Actually Hunter that's not how it happened I saw when Summer and Eva entered catering and they were gloating quite arrogantly and they told anyone who would listen about what they did" The blonde girl who's name I didn't know said.

Eva glared at her and went to open her mouth and Stephanie cut her off by saying "I've been in this industry for along time so I know when people are bullshitting me so don't you even dare try to lie to me by saying how you just went along with it because you still were and you were an accomplice"

Eva and Summer stayed quiet and were looking down no even daring to look at Hunter and Stephanie in the face.

"As for you Helena I will not tolerate violence in my company but I do see were you are coming from I wouldn't have for it either if some did what they did to you" Stephanie directed at me.

I sighed " Look Stephanie if you want to suspend me that's fine but I am not going to say sorry for my actions or explain them because I came here to wrestle not to be harassed by two bimbos who are just pretty faces that can't wrestle to save there lives"

Eva and Summer quickly glared at me and I flipped them off not caring that Hunter and Stephanie were there.

"Okay I do get your point Helena and that is why you are not in trouble you two however are" she said in the end pointing to Summer and Eva.

"You two what this company stands for and we are completely against bullying and we are a family because we are the ones on the road with one another. So I will not tolerate this you two are suspended until further instructions or until I see improvement in your attitudes" Stephanie said sternly to them

"You may leave now" Hunter said and as I went to leave Hunter called my name and said Helena try to stay out of trouble "

"No promises" I said and walked out and heard footsteps and it was the girl who was in the office.

"Hey" she said to me

"Hi I'm Helena thanks for uh saying the truth in there"

"Oh no problem I don't like Summer or Eva either there to stuck up and think they deserve everything by the way I'm Victoria"

"Oh well thanks for speaking up I haven't seen you here before are you new?" I asked curiously

"Your welcome those girls needed to be shown that there not untouchable here and yeah I just got here from ROH were I was scouted and Hunter and Stephanie said that I was already good and that I didn't need to go to NXT" Victoria said

"Oh well that's cool so when's your debut night going to be" I asked

"Oh I think it's going to be on Smackdown and Hunter and Steph said that I was going to tag with you and friend Dakota to go against The Bellas and Natalya" she said and I was excited she seemed really nice and I'd be cool cause it would be us the rookies against the veterans.

"Oh that's going to be awesome if you want you can come with me so you can meet Dakota" I said looking forward to seeing my best friend and telling her everything.

We walked down the hallways and we finally found Dakota and she was talking to Paige.

"Hey Kotz I'm not suspended you can not look at me with that face of sadness"I said and you could see Dakota sigh in relief.

"Really I thought for sure they were going to suspend you or fine you" Paige said surprised

"Yeah but Victoria here explained that I did nothing but defend myself against those shower of cunts" I said and Paige high fived me at my use of British slang.

"Oh were are my manners Paige Dakota this is Victoria she is new here and I just found out she's going to debut on Smackdown with us" I said and introduced her to Paige and Dakota and they smiled at her and said hey.

"Really that'll be fun who are we going up against" Dakota asked

"The Bellas and Natalya" Victoria said shyly

"Woah that's going to be awesome as we were talking The Shield passed by us and Dean winked at me and I looked and Dakota was looking at Seth and Seth looked at her and smirked at her.

I smiled at Dean but shook my head at his actions. Roman simply nodded our way.

"Woah what the hell was that about the sexual tension in the air right now is unbelievable" Paige said looking at us with arched eyebrows and a smile.

"I don't know what that was about but they are so freaking hot" Dakota said

"Especially that Seth Rollins oh the things I would do to that man" Dakota said dreamily

"Oh God Dakota you're scaring the poor girl" I said pointing to Victoria whose eyes were widened in shock at what Dakota was saying.

In that moment Cesaro passed by with Cody Rhodes and we all just smiled softly and them.

From the corner of my eye I saw Victoria blush as Cody looked at her and smile softly.

"Ugh that Cesaro is so hot though I never thought I'd find a bald man so attractive in my life. Don't you think girls?" I admitted to the girls

Paige nodded and said "Yeah and he's a right gentleman too"

Dakota said "He's so strong If he were my man I'd just want him to hold me all the time"

Victoria said quietly "Yeah he's alright and he's really nice too"

"If he were mine I wouldn't let him leave the bed at all I mean with a man like that" I said trutfully

"I know right he's just yummy" Dakota said to me agreeing with me.

We watched them walk away and sighed when they left.

Then I turned to Dakota and asked her"You wanna leave now?"

"Yeah let's go you wanna go with us Paige?" I asked her

She shook her head at us and said "i can't I'm traveling with Emma anyway girls I got to go nice seeing ya I'll text you later and nice meeting you

Victoria"

"What about you Victoria you can travel with us if you want too" I told her honestly she's fit in with us were all new we'd have the same schedule and that way it wouldn't have to be just me and Dakota driving all the time plus she's really nice and quiet and she'd be a great addition to our group.

"Yeah that'd be great I just got here today and I took a cab here so I'd like to take up ypur offer uf you don't mind" Victoria said politely

"Oh it's no biggie it'll be great three rookies traveling together plus I have a feeling that will be great friends" Dakota said and smile at Victoria.

And just like that we outside of the arena and to out car. With Victoria in what we hoped would blossom into a great friendship.


	5. Chapter 5

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fed3693c1de85a2ecf8eb73f5b527a6d"Helena's POV br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /It had been a pretty standard week. We had become good friends with Victoria she is a very sweet girl. She keeps to herself a lot but the again so do Dakota and I. Except were a bit more in your face you can see fastly that Victoria is very reserved and shy. But she eventually opened up to us. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="88a97a4f16cac9746f1446259ae224c6"When we finally arrived at the Smackdown taping and we were exhausted but at the same time pumped for match against Natalya and The Bellas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bb5e573b6225f671b04e74364cc2b513"Plus we were going to see how well is our chemistry in the ring because as I have learned from past experiences you can have great chemistry with someone outside in real life but in the ring it doesn't come off that way. Luckily for Dakota and I we have great in ring chemistry and we work amazingly together. Were good at singles matches and tag team matches. Were just all a rounders really./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="25c0bb424da25a3c7e75235be1776eb3"This week we learned a lot of Victoria we had fun we spent the week talking about music and men. Apparently I was right Victoria does have a crush on Cody. And well Dakota spent her time talking about how good looking Seth was and that she wouldn't mind taking him for a ride. She sometimes has no filter whatsoever./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2cd5eef88f45953c126d15a026c3732c"I however was more collected in my thoughts over The Shield's leader and mouthpiece Dean Ambrose. He handsome that much was clear to me I mean you'd have to be lying to yourself to not think that Dean Ambrose wasn't handsome because he indeed was. But at the moment a relationship was the last thing on my mind./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e160492fe8a90c8217974fb052443756"The walk to the Diva's locker room was spent laughing and joking around. It was fun having Victoria around she added more fun to our lives. I mean not that our lives were boring there anything but that but Victoria brings a different element to our group./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="31c38317d94dc663423ab39dc2c1e7bb"And now here we were sat down in catering with plates of food in front of us and I quickly broke the silence saying "So I heard that there starting a new season of Total Divas soon"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b6064c5248248d97cb42ea5a58e40792""Really when did you hear that?" Dakota asked me curiously/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1d87ea9d6e62d2fddee6fa4cb739e656""I heard it from Paige she texted me it earlier today. Apparently Stephanie asked her to be in it this season. And they took out Naomi and Summer Rae" I recounted what Paige had told me/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e813d70b6b0584888677faaa855b5867""What oh wow while there at it they should take out Eva Marie too it's not like anyone likes her anyway" Dakota said truthfully/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="121ec50729a9afde79879aedbd44b357""I know all she does is whine and bitch and moan" I said and I heard Dakota and Victoria laugh in response to my honesty./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4aeb107ca900de8948fa09150705945d""I don't really see the appeal in watching it"I said not really knowing the interest people had in the show./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="54bed7694863c41e1999d76b0bf4089a""Yeah me neither I mean we basically life that life so why would we watch it" Victoria said softly before taking a big bite out of her red velvet cupcake./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9dc8335ecc413d5f49e7bb2b9fb1b860""Yeah I kind of get what you mean except were rookies and contrary to Eva Marie our lives revolve around the wrestling aspect not the luxury that comes with it like photo shoots and being on covers of magazines"Dakota said/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3c91fc7f5e8262344b916dc2f7f48739"And it was true we focused and becoming better wrestler and bettering ourselves in the ring and on the mic. People like Eva Marie just wanted to have this career for the luxuries that it brings like being in the limelight and being on covers of magazines. If she were true in her want for this she'd spend a little less time wearing bronzer and more time bettering herself so that people would take her seriously./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a5b7d32851b57cae957d235d6f510964""Anyways we should probably hurry up and get into our gear so we can go warm up and stretch before our match" Victoria said/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="96c86c488ba9677b44e08ca155dbf79c""Yeah your right let's go" I said and stood up stretching a bit. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="236d124080617ab73320a514079f1829"We headed to the Divas locker room to go and get ready for our match later. And when we were done damn did we look good./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="745ba435f3a0087e40e8cf1b4d8700e5"A few hours had passed and now it was time to go out and do our absolute best./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3d6b7d4ba2274d9b070174d81641f03d"We were going on at the beginning of the show. We were now standing at the gorilla position. When we saw The Shield pass by on there way back from doing a promo. Dakota and I couldn't help but gaze at them. Victoria just looked away not wanting to see us gazing dreamily at The Shield./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c9dc2afdbbea4160ebbf1088efe8c82b"I looked at Dean and in that moment he turned and looked at me and smirked. I looked away embarrassed seeing as he caught me looking at him. Before I could even breathe they were heading towards us./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="62e693afaae544235f50d2e1ed6d8083"They arrived to our point of standing and Dean looked at me while I looked at him. But before he could say anything a producer said" Your on now girls"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a5713ffc1b8bdec5122b4c6d229a42fe"Dean simply looked at me and said "Good luck toots I'll be watching" and walked away with his shield friends./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a102779178b9a75c90c11b9067fe0911"Dakota to me and said "He winked at me and told me he'd see me later. I hope I see him later if not I demand a refund"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bbcf8022ef22b977c4dde1250470cb95""A refund for what exactly?" I asked her although I knew she was going to say something about Seth./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="50de7329ebcb7269826197e0a94e912d""You don't want to know but just ahh I want to jump him so badly you have no idea the things I would do to that man" Dakota said and just looked longingly at the spot that Seth had been in./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="37c8167a58357455161bbb4cc2086193""My innocence is being tainted with all this talk about you know what" Victoria said covering her ears she was clearly joking with us. But still we knew she really was innocent. In every meaning of the word./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c2f6c09320546d1cec296766927f68d3"We walked to the entrance and watched as The Bellas and then Natalya came out. Seeing as they challenged us./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b1d93ae9574a5b2bd0fb239792df13e2"We were going out individually. First Victoria's music came on first. Her theme song was Sugar by Maroon 5./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ee045d556f986c3ac36a62b0a59fe3b6"She walked out and she was quickly introduced to the WWE Universe by Lillian Garcia. She waited for us outside of the ring./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bafc7c6eb1d62415a5964262ce30c9c8"Then Dakota's theme music came on which was Bubblegum Bitch by Marina and The Diamonds. She walked out slapped some hands while walking down the ramp and then stood next to Victoria outside if the ring waiting for me to come out and then my music came on and I walked out from behind the curtains to my theme song which was Why Do You Love Me by Garbage./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="24076c5632e5030106fb539ccf9789e3"I threw my fist in the air and then quickly walked down but not before walking down and slapping some fans hands./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="27671bcf1c33b84c43fc622a0924f956"I quickly arrived next to Victoria and Dakota. We quickly stepped into the ring. The Bellas quickly looked at us up and down and put there fingers into an L and started saying Losers at us while Natalya watched on with amusement./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9f157b6acf7d23b736b56e017c55dfc0"They quickly converged on the other side of the ring as did we./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ac8f298eac9453f6ee4026c99087d22b""Okay who wants to start first?" I asked/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7f6962f10877083024f7e25e5cb3bf7e""I do I need to prove myself to the WWE Universe that I'm worthy of being a Diva and that I can wrestle" Victoria said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1938b3814e8fb31e1afecf8eaf115f8c"Dakota and I simply nodded and stepped out on to the ring apron grabbing on the white little rope./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="27e25ab7aaeaf23ac1420d3171606af6"For the other team Brie Bella decided to start things off./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c8ba4328fcf46fbf083285d7244aac1a"The referee made a gesture and they rang the bell indicating that the match had begun./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f07503f04eac5566bb2a2ec8b6c8c411"Victoria and Brie surrounded each other and then locked up Brie quickly over powered Victoria and grabbed her arm twisting it behind her back. Victoria hissed but quickly flipped her way out of it. Reversing it and then turning it so now she had Brie's arm behind her back./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f954e9c7049a361d1b2e54882c4cde38"Brie hissed and started hitting Victoria with her free arm to gain some distance. Victoria quickly let go and ran the ropes for impulse. Quickly using the impulse of the ropes and jumping wrapping her legs around her head and flipping her on to the mat. Hurricanrana impressive I thought./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="76dded2bfc246468ab5b631eb5cf6d53"Brie got up and charged at Victoria but she ducked out of the way kicking Brie in the gut grabbing her by the neck and twisting her around executing a Swinging Neck breaker Brie was lying on the mat and Victoria went to cover her but she kicked out at 2./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="83fc3fa17044009afb448d6ac6dab279"Victoria grabbed Brie standing her up and grabbed her into a sleeper hold. You could here Natalya and Nikki yelling at Brie to get out of it and encouraging her and Brie started to elbow Victoria in the ribs. Causing her hold to break off leaving Brie to clothesline her to the mat. Victoria crawled to the ropes to find some support to get up. Brie quickly yelled something that to be honest I didn't care listening to right now I was focused on my friend. Brie ran the ropes and kneed Victoria in the face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0b3e0b3a015d3088675505bcf10122cf"She quickly went for the cover but Victoria kicked out at 2. Brie quickly set out to the turnbuckle and climbed it screaming to the crowd "Brie Mode" and jumped off pointing her feet and body aiming at Victoria's body. I yelled "Get up Victoria" and as Brie went to connect the Missile Drop Kick Victoria rolled away./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1d32305e5d784ef2de67e0dc5074c583"She was still quite far away from us but she needed to make a tag. I started clapping with my hands and Dakota quickly followed along and then the WWE Universe were clapping too urging Victoria up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="95cdb8b47618591e6a2d02fb968aad70"At the same time Victoria and Brie started moving and just as Victoria reached us and tagged Dakota Brie tagged in Nikki. I clapped and then leaned down and helped Victoria up who was holding her jaw. I saw as Dakota quickly charged at Nikki knocking her down and grabbing her up and knocking her down again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="93f60e2df619d1b74f27f123a18a4f14"She lifted Nikki up upper cutted her jaw and then lifted her and planted her into the mat. Quickly going for the cover only for Nikki to kick out at 1. Nikki got up shakily and slapped Dakota in the face. I cringed that wasn't a very smart move. Now she'll get Dakota very angry. Dakota looked at Nikki a whicked grin on her face and then rushed at her punching her left and right. The ref quickly pulled her back yelling at her something I couldn't hear./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2268619890960eacbdb4dbeab34791ea"Dakota then grabbed Nikki by the hair and grabbed her neck and through herself down unto the mat into a DDT. Dakota then climbed the turnbuckle until the very too and threw herself down her elbow pointed at Nikki and jumped off connecting with Nikki's body./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bd266541a27c550f5469141913e64e2f"She rushed to the cover 1 2 and then it was broken off when Nikki forced her shoulder up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="75280621574ea8999bacb1b4b57ab1e0"Dakota growled in frustration and pulled Nikki by the hair performing a running bulldog./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1c240adceedb323d54427f47040951f4"Dakota got up and as she went to charge at Nikki she ran into a mean punch by Nikki and Dakota now layed down on the mat and Nikki covered her and Dakota quickly kicked out and got up shakily. Nikki ran the ropes and went to charge at Dakota when Dakota lifted her leg catching Nikki below the jaw and knocking her down on the mat. Dakota shakily ran at out corner and went to tag me in but Nikki pulled her and Dakota kicked her down with the very leg that Nikki was holding. And tagged me in./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="08c445732408b00e0c9e120bfa3cda94"I quickly jumped into the ring and could see that Nikki was tagging in Natalya now this is what I call competition./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="401ab8bac54a01c53e740e5305139d29"Natalya and I circled each other. And we locked up pushing each other all around the ring and we then let go./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="996626a7c82377ec53f0978888548e55"I punched Natalya in the face and she responded with one of her own. This time I upper cutted her ran the ropes and as I went to charge at her Natalya got me with a Discus Suplex. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I groaned on the mat but got up I moved my leg and sweeped Natyalya unto the mat and got up and performed a Standing Moonsault. I covered her but Natalya forced her shoulder up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9b86d6e77f36e95e1cb5588d4b87493b"I watched as Natalya stood up and ran at her grabbing her and lifting her into a Butterfly Suplex into a Crosss armbar and heard the loud pop the crowd gave us. Natalya started shifting and the referee watched and just as she was going to tap out The Bellas ran in and stomped on me causing me to let go on my grip of Natalya's arm./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5985ea47b63b2e9d9ae6e8e3eba150a2"I watched as Victoria and Dakota quickly rushed in knocking the Bellas down where they then performed there finishing manuevers. Dakota grabbed Nikki into The Conquerer and layed Nikki out and Nikki rolled out of the ring. Victoria knocked Brie down climbed the turnbuckle and Moonsaulted on Brie causing her to also roll out of the ring./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bb4b53dc6eb05b4336bc45c7b67599d6"Meanwhile I got up and so did Natalya to which I punched her and punched and then she turned it around and started punching me till I found myself with my back tod the turnbuckle and I kicked Natalya in the gut pushed myself up on the turnbuckle I sat on it grabbed Natalya and planted her into a Tornado DDT./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="502aca5ccd80bb2146601ceeb7da4cd1"I went for the cover and Natalya kicked out at the last minute. I groaned in frustration. I went to kick Natalya again but she kicked me and got me down on the mat. And quickly started twisting my legs trying to get me into a Sharpshooter. I fidgeted and kicked Natalya causing her to let go of her hold. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bb3bded1b4f0d7f2d1d3929348026bc6"I turned and Round House kicked her and watched as she fell and got into my own submission The Cloverleaf. I grabbed her and made sure I had her in it and set it. I watched and screamed at her to tap out and watched and Natalya tapped out. I let go of my submission./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c8a299386b6d6dc4b34edc899d869680"I jumped up in victory and my music came on and soon enough I was surrounded by Victoria and Dakota who hugged me and we cheered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="22efe33587b6c9674e8664e2bde357f2"The referee raised our hands in victory and we quickly made our way out of the ring and up the ramp to the backstage were we were congratulated and I watched as Cody congratulated Victoria and I watched her blush./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ff1876c7b9c3ac8c3779e3112ca08a41"Then we were stopped by The Shield were Dean quickly spoke saying "Nice job out there toots I was impressed how about you and your friends come out tonight with us for drinks so maybe you and I can get to know each other a little better"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a8f93e534e2c0988b9de487379a7481b"I was then speechless. We... I... invited to go out with The Shield well this will be interesting./p 


	6. Chapter 6

Helena's POV

Tonight. Tonight we are going out with The Shield. What is even going on in keep thinking that I am going to wake up an this is all a dream.

But it's not I am 100% awake. And tonight I need to make the best of it.

So after leaving the arena and obviously saying yes to The Shield about going out. Dakota and I decided that we were going to look for our sexiest outfits for tonight. Victoria said the complete opposite she said that she didn't need to dress up since Cody wasn't going to be there.

But she did anyway she said she wasn't dressing up but looked amazing. We were all dressed up and ready to go. Dakota was bouncing around in joy because we were going out with The Shield and that meant that she might get to spend time with Seth so she was ecstatic.

I was more subtle about my feelings yeah I was excited that I would be seeing Dean but I wasn't letting it show.

The girls and I arrived at the club and we could see that other superstars and Divas were there. I looked around and there in a secluded corner of the club was Dean Ambrose along with Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns.

The only reason I spotted them was because they were the only ones not dancing or laughing they were talking amongst each other very seriously.

Dean spotted me and smirked at Seth and Roman and nodded his head towards me a sign of come here.

I suddenly felt myself get nervous. I took a deep breath glanced at Dakota and Victoria and then started walking towards them.

When I got to where The Shield were standing a drunken Renee Young stumbled towards Dean and started touching his muscles and such. Dean smirked.

I clenched my jaw and held my tongue from saying something. Roman looked at my face and chuckled Dean gently pushed Renee away. But she didn't get the hint.

Renee looked at me and saw Dean was looking at me and slurred at me "So your the one who took Dean away from me"

"I did nothing of the sort" I scoffed at her

"I was finally getting somewhere with him and then you show up with your trampy outfits and in ring ability and suddenly I'm pushed to the side I hope your happy" she said and poked me hard in the chest.

"I have no idea what your talking about if you ever touch me again I will tie your hair to my tire and drive off" I smiled at her sweetly while I said that

Her face went from a smirk to pure terror at what I said before I could say another word she ran off

I turned to see everyone laughing Dean especially.

"Thanks if you hadn't said anything he probably wouldv'e stayed here tormenting us" Seth said

"No problem I take joy in scaring people away" I smiled at them and they chuckled

"Well in that case then you should totally join The Shield" Roman said

"Hey no stealing my tag team partner" Dakota said

The Shield walked us to the VIP area were we sat and joked around with them.

Before I heard mine and Dakota's song I turned to The Shield and said "be right back boys" grabbed Victoria and Dakota's hands and took off for the dance floor.

I smiled at them and then we started dancing together. Waving our hands moving our hips to the beat of the song. Just enjoying our selves. I looked up and saw Dean staring at me. I smiled at him and kept dancing with Dakota and Victoria who was getting more and more out of her shell.

I turned to the girls telling them I was going to order us some drinks.

I approached the packed bar and was instantly spotted by the bartender who was very hot

"What do you want miss?" he asked me all the while smiling at me.

"Can I get a 2 cuba libres and a jack and coke please" I said politely

He rapidly prepared our drinks and handed them to me to which i had a hard time juggling but in the end I managed I started pulling out my money from my clutch when the bartender shook his head and said "It's on the house sweetheart"

I walked away and found the girls handing there drinks and quickly sipped my jack and coke so refreshing.

I started swaying to the music. And sipping my drink when someone wrapped there arms around me. I quickly went to elbow the person to escape there grasp but it was strong and then the smell of aftershave and cigarettes hit my nose and I relaxed for a minute knowing it was Dean. I looked around and looked for Dakota and Victoria but they were occupied at that moment

Cody and Victoria were at the bar talking to one another. I could see Victoria's blush all the way from the dance floor and Dakota I spotted leaning against a wall talking to smirking at Seth who's hands were on both sides of her face trapping her in.

It was just me and Dean.

"You've been teasing me toots" Dean said into my ear"

"I have not I haven't even been doing anything" I said looking at him innocently

"Don't look at me like that toots that just makes me want to take you right here and now"

I gasped exaggeratedly "Mr. Ambrose I am a lady"

" A lady wouldn't be showing off this much skin now would she" he said looking at my outfit which I thought wasn't bad

"Are you insinuating something cause if you are I'm going to have to kick your ass Ambrose" I said teasing him

"I wouldn't dare and you couldn't kick my ass even if you wanted too" he bantered with me

"Oh really I bet I could" I sniggered at him

"Come train with me someday and we'll settle this once and for all" he teased me

"Fine but when you lose don't go crying to your friends" I said to him in a teasing voice.

"No you don't go crying to yours I know how emotional and sentimental you Divas are" he said very strereo typical always thinking the same about divas

"I take offense to that I am not a normal diva" I tutted at him and stuck my tongue out at him

"Real mature Helena" he said and chuckled

I smiled and crossed my eyes at him and he laughed at me. I laughed at his laugh and also laughed because Dakota had taught me how to do that and speaking of Dakota she was nowhere to be seen.

I could see Victoria still talking to Cody and it warmed my heart seeing it they looked so adorable.

By the end of the night it safe to say I was hammered. I couldn't see straight and I was currently pouting at Dean to give me a piggy back ride.

"Why do I have to you can walk" Dean answered

"I can but my feet hurt and I'm dizzy you wouldn't want me to fall would then you'd feel guilty knowing that i fell cause you refused to give me a piggy back ride" I said and pouted at him

"Hope on" he said and lowered himself so I could attach myself to his back.

He walked and I said weeeeeee cause why the fuck not it was fun.

We walked to there car seeing as we took a cab. Roman had been designated driver so he drove and Victoria got in the front leaving Seth Dakota Dean and I the backseat which was cramped until Dakota in her drunken mind decided to sit on Seth's lap to which he didn't protest in fact he put his arms around her waist. And Dakota looked content.

I leaned against Dean's shoulder and said to him "I had a great time tonight except for the Renee part who told her she looked pretty she was dressed like a psychotic Ronald McDonald"

To which everyone in the car laughed except me I didn't get why they were laughing I was being honest.

I looked at Dean and said "What's so funny I was just being honest"

He laughed and simply shook his head at me.

I looked at him with a puzzled look on my face.

I snuggled in closer to Dean's shoulder and felt myself fall asleep.

I woke up because I felt movement. I looked up and saw Dean carrying me into my room.

Well the big room divided into three rooms if that makes sense.

He layed me down on the bed and went to leave but I pulled his arm to me and simply just said "Stay"

He said nothing and looked like he was thinking it over and then nodded and got into bed with me.

Before I could feel myself falling asleep I threw my comforter on and took off my articles of clothing and left myself only in my underwear I sighed while he groaned but before he could say anything I pulled him close to me cuddled into him and felt myself fall into a deep sleep


	7. Chapter 7

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9e9461c6d562f0dd5c3ffb612d3f4fbe"Dakota's POV/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="094137c60896fd76dd46ea90de2e72f5"Going clubbing with The Shield wasn't as bad as I thought it would be considering that Seth Rollins was there and that man is just perfection. I am actually disappointed that The Shield wrestle in cargo pants and vests because I can't see his abs that's something he should be proud of and show the whole world./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6ed7b53b59040d53329648b85bcbb3f9"He is one fine specimen. I would not mind being with him in any way shape or form. He is like God'd gift to humanity. And having him stare at me right now is doing things to me. I can't deal with the pressure it makes me want to jump him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="df1e25fb275763a3e66af7bff5800155"We had exchanged words earlier and he had told me that I looked damn good and that he had been watching me. I hoped that meant that he was as in to me as I was into him. Also I hope that meant that I had made an impression on him. Because he sure made one with me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0bcfe76e44f8a72bef09305dcefb17ff"Right now I was in the club with Helena and Victoria and well The Shield I could see Dean and Helena getting cozy on the dance floor and in that same moment Seth was looking at me from across the room. He was sitting next to Roman who was obviously talking to him but he wasn't paying attention since he was staring at me. Victoria was at the bar talking to Cody and may I say they look cute as a button./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a3aabacff86972fc34e1e2229a135ad7"In that moment as Seth looked at me and I looked at him I couldn't help it and I bit my lip hard and looked at him as innocently as I could. Seth got up without any say to Roman and headed towards and suddenly I felt myself trapped against a wall with Seth staring at me. With both his arms on either side of me. Lustfully might I add and it was making it very difficult for me to behave in this club and keep my hands to myself./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="71e7a745e0d7c5e47cc967d2c3434421""Your tempting me sweetheart" he said and tugged my lip away from my teeth/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="568447e525b8a5ede2f12d7279150060""I am in what way" I said in my best questioning tone/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fbf21579356c17193d06893c918dea08""In the way that you look good enough to fuck" he said an licked his lips as he looked at me/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7a6e62e89816eb3bce6734d5dbd5d56a"I gasped dramatically and said" I am a lady, I do no such things"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c63f0b895672c03c2fe4d423ae90effe""Well one night with me and you will be" he smirked at me/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a0cdd7afce354429475f0c08e7c73682""Oh really" I said to him cocking my head to the side and looking at him/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2f814859e440006513e899252fd07f1d""Yeah it's a promise" he said/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="12c8ea4bf2ff75e041512b8d07249f6e""Well I hope you keep your promises because I really can't stand men who don't come through for me in the end" I said and pouted at him/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6529603f8f56d2da0872d8c59eb397d9"" I am very good at coming through sweetheart" he said to me/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ee4a7e67501f56c4bb01cf88d1be1ee2""I hope so for you sake big boy" I said and poked his chest with my finger/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4fa5d14c0e5a96176b585ba7e6a3ecb8""Don't poke me unless your going to do something" he said and stepped closer to me not leaving any room/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="19b1dd804f19bc3fea2f63e5e2fb6950""Who said I wasn't going to do anything" I asked in an innocent voice/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8005b47179b4540525134c1e0679d5e8"He groaned and pulled me off the wall and to him and led me outside to a secluded corner in which no one could see us./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3486c27c2db726ccfc76c9097cffcf95""Are you going to do something now" he asked in a husky voice/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1fcb4a3a8027eeb3890c9102578de793"I simply looked at him and pulled his face to mine. Grabbing him into a kiss which I quickly deepened and I grasped his arms and he started kissing me back he was clearly shocked that I made a move first. I obviously am more courageous than him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="195c74687001e9ebd19f6abb9ccf1aa5"He put his arms around my waist almost touching my butt but not quite there. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he moved his arms lower and tapped my butt making me jump and in that moment he slipped his tongue into my mouth. He explored my mouth and I let him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d35da2b3eca4878bd9ffde8ef0e81bee"I then jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist and he wrapped his arms under my butt./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3c65234ee58e14ac1dd692e9a92173b7"While my hands grasped the back of his neck and grabbed a bit of his hair and tugged at it gently and he moaned softly. I smirked and he bit my lip./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1f641b42f4bc345aa0d0e43fe8fa4516"Suddenly a door opened and we were interrupted by Nikki Bella and John Cena walking out and groping each other like there lives depended on it and they didn't even notice Seth and me so Seth and I decided to adjust ourselves and walk back inside seeing as our spot was currently being occupied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e4a4b74c3ed661fe028f2b1b46e95b25"A bit rude if you ask me seeing as we were there first. I wanted to have my wicked way with him. But then again I am kind of glad they interrupted because I didn't want to have sex with Seth there in that spot. Okay I'm totally lying I totally would just not our first time having sex./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="95559e640d4a5bfc9779a7f959859e16"Wait what the hell am I talking about. I mean I'm talking about this all mushy and lovey dovey like if me and Seth were something else other than whatever we are doing right now which is hooking up. Which we haven't done either I'll worry about this when I actually do have sex with him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="326790f7bb7ea5450952ef16e76cd271"As the night progressed I was trashed absolutely intoxicated. I was in The Shield's car. At the moment I was sitting on Seth's lap and his genitalia was happy that I was sitting on his lap. So was Seth since kept kissing my neck and I was loving it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="251ec468a5ff029af8f0b0eddb119cab"When we finally arrived at the hotel I was guided to my room by Seth and just when I was going to ask him to come inside my room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d59d02ea362067c905018cfbfe111b5f"He shook his head as if knowing what I was going to say./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e9f1d9335b0051917199cd7251f54219"I pouted at him "Why not" I asked/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a6acf967676d8f7ba360f0d7f1b7b2b3"He looked at me and chuckled and said" It's not that I don't want to but your drunk Dakota and I am doing the right thing right now"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c6545b65379114af097851bc90126454""But what if I don't want you to do the right thing what if I want you to come into my room and ravish me multiple times till I pass out from exhaustion" I told him knowing that would tempt him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6e482aa52f0186dc6a3d4bb1db4233eb""I am really trying Dakota don't tempt me I am doing this because your drunk and I feel like I would be taking advantage of you and I want you to remember every part of what I plan to do to you when I do take you" he said and grabbed my face into his hands./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8e45bf467a92be006935d6eab7f6b6e9"I looked away from him rejection flooding through me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0d3cacc233fe0410778859b7061b2c1c"He moved my face forcing me to look at him" It's not that I don't want to because that's not it right now it is taking everything in me not to take you inside of this room and take you over and over until you can't remember your name" he said to me and stroked my face/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="58bd91bf3add20949372a8f8acb77246"I looked at him and he said "Goodnight Dakota" and took my face into his hands and kissed my forehead and walked away leaving me completely baffled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e5bc8d24971f791370f52a9056f33cef"I could feel myself swoon at his actions. No one has ever treated me like that./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d3a0226d4f8a99cd9ab77f4af1501a9f"I'm starting to catch feelings and we've only kissed I can't imagine how I'm going to feel for him when we have sex./p 


	8. Chapter 8

Helena's POV

Why did I get drunk last night I have no idea and now I am paying the consequences. I have a massive headache. And I just woke up.

I had no recognition from the night before and that scared me deeply. I remembered going to the club and dancing with Dean then having banter with him and then after the shots started I remember nothing.

My first instinct was to stretch but I soon found out I wasn't able to move seeing as Dean was sleeping next to me and he was holding on to my waist for dear life. I kind of liked it seeing as I hadn't been held like this is a long time it's nice to feel wanted.

He looked so peaceful sleeping I kind of felt a bit like a creep for watching him sleep. Oh God I hope he doesn't wake up to me staring at him. That would be just fucking fabulous.

He would probably think I'm a creep and leave most probably never talking to me again.

I looked at him took his arms off me quietly and slowly and got up not wanting to have morning breath when he woke up and wanting to not look like what I imagined that I look like Death.

I headed to the bathroom and I started brushing my teeth when I felt arms wrap themselves around my waist. I chocked on my toothpaste and started coughing like crazy I mean his arms, his strong muscular arms that look so freaking amazing.

He groaned and I looked at him and he was looking at me up and down and being able to contain his eyes to himself.

I then myself looked down and found out the reason for his groan I was in my bra and panties. I blushed in embarrassment and he chuckled at my face.

"I'm so sorry" I apologized

"Why for being half naked hell no in fact you should walk around like this all the time"

I blushed an even deeper shade of red.

He laughed " Actually on second thought maybe you shouldn't because I don't want other guys to see you the way I'm seeing you"

"What does that mean" I asked wanting to know his answer

"I want you all for myself kiddo" he said and smiled burying his head into my shoulder

"What" I said surprised at how forthcoming he was being with his feelings. I turned around and he moved his hands simply adjusting them to around my waist.

"Why does that surprise you, you did something that no woman has been able to do you intrigued me and left me wanting more" he said to me and moved closer to me and right now we were so close that I was getting nervous we were at kissing distance.

I was half expecting to kiss me but that didn't happen he didn't kiss me in fact he backed away. I was quite disappointed because a part of me wanted him to kiss me while the other part was yelling at me for still being in my underwear in front of him.

I was shocked quite frankly I didn't know I had an effect like this on him I didn't even know I effected him at all. I mean he's always so relaxed and chilled out or in a serious mood or pissed off.

So you can't really tell stuff like that when he barely shows any emotion at all.

"I wanna take you out" he simply said

"Really" I asked

"I wanna take you out toots" he repeated

"Like on a date" I asked

"Yeah sunshine I wanna take you out on a date"

"Okay sure" I said calmly but inside in my head I was freaking the fuck out. I am going out on a date with Dean Ambrose he is perfection.

"I'll tell you the details later" he said and walked out of the room and I heard him leave the room probably to go to his own.

After I was left by myself and my thoughts. I freaked out only a little okay I'm lying it was a lot.

I needed Dakota in this moment she's really good at calming my freak outs.

Then there was a knock on my door and when I opened it expecting to find Dakota since sometimes it's like she's psychic and can tell when I'm freaked out and feeling weird.

It wasn't Dakota it was Dean and he simply stared at me.

"Are you okay Dean" I asked seeing as how he looked deep in concentration

He didn't speak next thing I knew he walked towards me put his hands around my waist and pulled my closer to him and closed the final space between us bending down and pressing his lips to mine kissing me.

It was soft and sweet and I wanted more and when I thought he was going to put more into the kiss he broke it off.

I looked at him and pouted and he chuckled and smiled at me

"What was that for" I asked

"I should have done that some time ago but it was never the right timing"

"So now was the right timing"

"No I just got tired of waiting and decided what the hell and to just go for it" he said and smirked at me

"Well I'm glad you did" I said and smirked back at him

"I'm glad I did too" he said and pecked my lips and headed towards the door. I followed him taking him to the door.

"I have to go to the gym with Roman and Seth but I'll see you at the arena tonight" he said and

"Okay" I simply said and this time I reached for him and planted a sweet kiss on his lips.

"Bye Dean" I said and he shook his head at me smiling and said "Bye sunshine I'll see you later"

And then he left and I was in shock and in awe and just I couldn't take in what just happened but I was glad it did. I do sort of like Dean.

I'm lying to myself I do like Dean but do to previous relationships and getting hurt more times then I can count I tend to stay away from people who I will potentially develop feelings for but not with Dean he seems like the person who if we ever become something he'll do anything in his power not to screw it up.

So if anything does happen with Dean I won't sabotage it I'll let it run it's course.

I owe myself that a chance at happiness. And who knows maybe I can have that with Dean.


	9. Chapter 9

I called Dakota and we met up to go get coffee which basically means she got coffee and I got chai tea anyways moving along. We sat down and I needed to tell her what happened with Dean when we both opened our mouths at the same time and while I said "I kissed Dean and were going out on a date" she said "I made out with Seth and we almost had sex but didn't"

Then we just stared at each other in shock at what we had said and then we laughed. After laughing so much that I thought I was going to pee myself. We calmed down and breathed and she spoke first "We were flirting and having banter and the next thing I know were making out my arms are around him and were swapping spit"

"Wow" Is all I can say seeing as how I knew about Dakota's attraction for him I mean she wouldn't shut up about how fucking hot he was and how he was sex on legs. But I didn't think it would go this far this fast.

"Yeah I know but then he was really sweet and took me to my room when I was drunk and I wanted him to come in and finish what he had started but he started talking about how he wanted me to remember it when it did happen and I just I like him"

"Aww that's so sweet Kots you deserve a good guy like that" I said to her sincerely

" I do don't I so you and Dean kissed well finally"

"What do you mean finally" I asked her

"Finally"

"Okay" still not knowing what she meant

"You guys look so cute and how he looks at you is the cutest"

"Really you think and how does he look at me"

"I can't really explain it but it's so passionate and sweet"

"Oh" I said and blushed just thinking about him looking at me. Oh God I'm getting all mushy and pathetic. That is not me.

"So wait where's Victoria"

"She had a coffee date with Cody today"

"It's about time" I said those two have been dancing around each other for a while. You always see them looking at each other or sneaking looks at one another at shows but they never do anything about it. Until now I'm happy for her Cody is a good guy kind of geeky but nice and good for her.

"I know right they are so good for each other but there like to shy to ask one another out"

"Who asked out who?" I asked

"Cody asked her out and she was so happy like she freaked out and fan girled for a second and then chilled out and was trying to act she she hadn't geeked out"

"That is hilariously cute" I chuckled

"Ha your telling me I was watching all this go down and I was laughing my ass off so badly"

"So your going out on a date with Dean when" Dakota asked me

"I have no idea he said he would give me the details later" I smiled and felt my phone buzz I pulled it out and saw that Dean had texted me

 **Missing ya sunshine**

Did I really make that good of an impression on you this morning

 **Hell yeah especially if you keep kissing me the way you did this morning**

I blushed deeply and I noticed Dakota looking at my texts with him and awwwing then she grabbed my phone and took it away from me and I tried taking it away from her but she moved away each time then she handed it back to me laughing.

Oh God what did she do.

I figured out that she had texted him saying 'I want your D'

"Really, Kots really"

"Hey I had to the sweetness in the air made me want to choke myself"

"Dramatic" I said to her and she stuck her tongue out at me

"Hasn't Seth texted you since last night"

"Nope he hasn't but I'm not really worried he left wanting more so I know he'll come back" she said confidently

"You my friend have issues" I told her

"Hey so do you" she said laughing

"Oh I never said that I don't have issues just not as much as you" I said laughing

"Hey" she said laughing

"We should go" I said after stopping my laughter

"Yeah we have to get ready and then head to the arena" Dakota said

"Exactly I wonder who they'll have us wrestle tonight"

"I know I've been wondering the same thing"

*Arriving at the arena with Dakota and Victoria was fun we sang along to the radio and Victoria told us about her date with Cody she told us that she had fun and then blushed and told us that she really like him to which me and Dakota awwed.

We checked the schedule for the show tonight and me and Dakota were going up against the Bellas.

That would be fun. The Bellas had come along way from when they first started here. I was looking forward to kicking some ass tonight.

I got dressed and I met with Dakota at the gorilla position. That was when we heard the Bellas theme song and Natalya went out with them.

I looked at Dakota and she looked at me and said "We got this"

"Yeah we do" she says

Then her music hits and she goes out. Then waits out for me outside of the ring. I take a deep breath and hear my music hit and I walk out I look at the crowd and I smile then keep on walking and wait walk to where Dakota is at. That's when I hear the Bellas calling us Losers.

I smirk and simply say "Just wait until I beat you I won't be a loser then will I ?"

Brie and Nikki laughed and started making L signs for losers.

Dakota lunged at them and I held her back.

We got in and the referee signaled for the the bell and then The Bellas attacked us Nikki attacking me and Brie attacking Dakota we quickly got the upper hand and pushed them out of the ring then we looked at each other nodded ran at the ropes and then suicide dived from the middle rope on to them landing on our feet.

The crowd was cheering for us and we were soaking it up. Then the referee finally got us in order and asked which one of us was starting the match and Dakota said she would do it.

I stood on behind the ropes in my corner and watched as Brie and Dakota started the match.

They locked up and Dakota got the upperhand and clotheslined her in to the mat and then ran the ropes and then drop kicked Brie in the face. Dakota went for the cover but Brie kicked out at 1.

Dakota then manuevered around and had jumped on Brie's back and got her into a headlock. Brie was struggling and Nikki could tell as she started chanting Brie's name and then Brie backed up into a turnbuckle causing Dakota to let her go.

Brie then started running the ropes and drop kicking Dakota and I bet you Brie thought that this was making Dakota tired well the answer is not really she is just annoying her.

Dakota then stood up and as Brie was going to attempt to Superkick her Dakota caught her leg and then swung in down with force and Brie fell to the mat hard and then started checking her nose for blood.

I laughed and Nikki screamed at me to shut up from the other side of the ring to which I stuck my tongue out.

Dakota then got her up and and lifted her showing off her strength then planted her on to the mat with a spine buster. Then went to cover her but she kicked out at 2.

Dakota was getting frustrated you could see it in her face and that's when the pace started picking up. Brie reluctantly got up and only for Dakota to toss her into the turnbuckle then started punching her all over.

Then Brie started elbowing Dakota to get some distance from Dakota. That's when things got bad Dakota went to clothesline Brie but Brie had the same idea and they collided falling into the mat. the ref started to count and I yelled at Dakota to get up and she slowly started to move. Slowly but surely.

Dakota got up and I was getting antsy I wanted in the match. That's when Dakota finally tagged me in. I jumped in just as Brie was getting up and I charged at her spearing her into the turnbuckle and then I speared time and time again until the ref pulled me off. Brie pushed me off and ran to her corner tagging Nikki in.

Nikki and I sized each other up then Nikki ran at me only for me to duck and then super kicked her and watched as she fell on to the mat and I went for the cover only for her to kick out at 2.

I lifted her up so she could stand kicked her in the gut and then I ran the ropes and got her with a small huracanrana. She got up and ran at me and hit me with her elbow. I got knocked down to the mat. I groaned then I felt Nikki lift up my leg for the cover and that's when I made my move. I flipped over and got Nikki in the crucifix and the referee counted 123.

We had won. Yes I got up and Dakota rushed at me and hugged me then ref held out hands up in victory and then we got attacked from behind by The Bella Twins and Natalya. I tried to get up but I got kicked down by Natalya.

Then I was lifted up and I saw that Brie had Dakota pinned and was hitting her and when I tried to move and help her I was knocked down by a discus clothesline by Natalya.

Before anything else could happen I heard Victoria's music come on and she ran down the ramp to help us and that she did she ran into the ring and charged hitting Natalya and bringing her down into the map.

Nikki went to jump in and I ran and speared her. I got up hopped up onto the top turnbuckle and jumped landing a perfect 450 splash on Nikki. I looked around and saw Dakota Full Nelson Slam Brie into the mat and walk towards me and then we both watched as Victoria Moon saulted off the top rope on to Natalya and then we got our opponents up and tossed them out of the ring and we started celebrating but our win was soon cut off short.

As we were celebrating the lights suddenly shut off. Then they turned on again and this time when we looked around we were surrounded by The Wyatt Family and Bray Wyatt was smiling at me creepily while Eric Rowan surrounded Victoria and Luke Harper stalked Dakota.

Shit! But before I could freak out because the crazed hillbillies were stalking us some music came on and not just any music The Shield's music came on.

And Dean Seth and Roman came out Dean coming out first then Seth and last but not least were not happy. Especially Dean and Seth. They looked pissed. They basically ran down the stairs and then ran inside the ring and at the The Wyatt Family.

This was going to be good.


	10. Chapter 10

Helena's POV

Being in the ring while The Wyatt's and The Shield were in a stare off was amazing plus the WWE Universe lived it as they were cheering 'This Is Awesome'.

And they were right it was awesome they weren't even hitting each other in the face yet and there already freaking out.

I kind of do want it to happen.

In that moment Bray Wyatt looked directly at me and laughed maniacally. Dean reacted to that and stepped in front of him blocking his view of me Luke Harper looked at Dakota and made a strange sound in the back of his throat and went to step towards her and that's when Seth reacted and launched himself at him throwing a flurry of punches at him knocking him into the mat.

Eric Rowan kicked Seth to get him off Luke Harper and when he turned around he was hit by a spear by the one and only Roman Reigns.

In front of me Dean and Bray were arguing very heatedly. Then Bray pointed to me and said "Don't leave your queen unguarded or I might just take her for a spin" and Dean did not take that lightly as he threw a right hook at Bray making him laugh and then Dean started switching it up between chops and punches before he clotheslined him into the barracade.

In the ring Roman was trading hits with Eric Rowan and Seth was manuevering a strong Luke Harper.

Seth flipped on the ropes kicked Luke Harper in the chin and as Luke Harper started to sag down into the mat Seth put him in place and curb stomped his head into the mat laying him out.

Roman ran the ropes ducked a big boot from Eric Rowan rebounded on the other rope then as Eric Rowan went to kick him again Roman superman punched him then seeing how he still wasn't down he ran the ropes again and speared him making him roll out of the ring.

Dean rolled into the ring and saw Eric Rowan and Bray Wyatt backing away leaving Luke Harper still in the ring just starting to get up Dean saw the opportunity and grabbed him and planted him with Dirty Deeds then he motioned to Seth and they set him up on Roman and then treated him to a Triple Power Bomb.

Victoria, Dakota and I watched in awe at there chemistry and teamwork in the ring. I mean I know there good but seeing it up close really makes me appreciate them more. I'm also really fucking thankful that they came out here and helped us.

They finished riling up the crowd and then lead us back to the divas locker room.

"Thanks for saving our asses back there" I said to them

"No problem toots" Dean says to me and I walk to him and hug him and he hugs me back. I look up at him and he kisses my forehead.

I feel myself blushing and look away.

At that moment I saw Dakota whispering something into Seth's ear and his eyes widened. She walked away from him and you could tell she was putting an extra swing in her step so her butt would bounce more.

I shook my head. She is just too much I swear.

"Hey kiddo how about you and me going on that date after this" he says to me and I can feel myself freak out a little bit. But nevertheless I nod.

"I have to go and change and do girly stuff and what not" I say and run to the locker room where Victoria and Dakota are waiting for me.

"You and Dean are so OTP" Dakota says

"Where not even a couple" I say and roll my eyes

"But you will be" Victoria says

"Okay whatever you say by the way where the hell did you run off too?" i ask her and she blushes

"I uh went to see Cody" she confesses

"Really?" Dakota asks

"Yeah he texted me to go see him and well he wanted to know if I was okay after the whole Wyatt incident" she says

"Aww that means he likes you he cares" Dakota says

She doesn't say anything she just blushes and looks away.

"Anyways what was the whole you and Seth thing" I ask her and she grins

"Well I told him that I would repay him for what he did today and he asked why and I said look at your pants and look at my mouth" she explains

"Gross Kots, I really regret asking that question now" I say and turn away

*  
After the arena I rush into my room and start raiding my suitcase trying to find the perfect outfit. When I did I sighed in relief. I got dressed and I had to admit I looked fucking amazing.

At that very moment there was a knock on my door and when I opened it and saw Dean he looked fucking hot as hell. He sure cleans up nice.

And he looked fucking hot in a leather jacket. It made me want to forget about the date and jump him right there.

"You look nice kiddo" Dean tells me

"Not to bad yourself" I say to him

"You ready to go?" he asks

"Yup" I say and walk out the door.

Heading to the car was a comfortable silence and our hands kept knocking against each other until Dean reached down and enter twined our hands together.

We got into the car and I just knew that it was going to be a good night. He made me happy I think I deserve happiness after dating so many assholes and douche bags I think I deserve a good guy.

And I know some people would disagree because of how he looks and everything but you can't judge a book by it's cover.

You know that saying that says 'do what makes you happy'. Well Dean makes me happy.


	11. Chapter 11

Helena's POV  
Being out with Dean was strange because I never thought I would say I was out on a date with Dean Ambrose.

And yet here I was sitting in a restaurant with Dean Ambrose having dinner.

Everything was fine. Great even until a figure approached our table. Looking I noticed it was Renee. I rolled my eyes and Dean just laughed at my reaction.

"Hi Dean" she said and smiled at me and you could tell she was totally ignoring my existence

"Um... yeah Hi Renee" he said awkwardly

"What are you doing" she said clearly ignoring the fact that I was here and we were having dinner.

"He's having dinner with me you oblivious piece of shit" I snapped at her

She looked to me and then to Dean "Are you on a date?"

"Yeah what the hell does it look like were doing, knitting sweaters" I snapped

"I just came to say hi to Dean" Renee said

"Yeah well do it on your own time not whilst he's on a date" I said rudely and flipped her off.

"Do you have to be so rude and childish" Renee asks

"As a matter of fact yes, I do because your still standing here knowing were on a date. If you don't know what a date is it's when people who like each other go out and that usually intends two people not three. Three is a crowd Renee so can you can do us a solid and just fucking leave already" I said rudely

Dean chuckled

Renee got mad and stormed off. I sighed in annoyance.

I looked back at Dean and he grabbed my hand and smoothed it over with his hand.

"You know, I don't see her like that right?" he said reassuring me

"I know but I really just don't like her she annoys me and tries to act like she's all perfect and oh so talented when all she does is interview people and she's not even good at it and she's so annoying she saw you and me here and she still walked over here to talk to you" I said agitated

"Are you jealous?"

"No, I am not" I said and turned my face away from him

"Aww don't be like that toots" he says to me

"I am not jealous" I say in a clear voice to him

"Okay okay you're not" he said and put his hands in the air.

"This isn't how I wanted this to go you know that right" he says

"Yeah I know I mean I'm pretty sure you didn't want a clingy Canadian coming over to ruin our date" I said and he nodded

"You know what let's get out of here" he said and stood up

"Wait, what, why?" I asked

"I'm trying to salvage the rest of our date"

And salvage he did. We went to a quiet burger joint and just talked and swapped wrestling stories and just had an all around good time.

I was starting to develop feelings for him if I hadn't already. I liked him that much was true. He was ruggedly handsome, a funny guy and he looked out for me. He was nice which is a word I never thought I would use to describe Dean Ambrose.

At this very moment he was leading me to my room.

We had just arrived at my door.

"Um... so goodnight" I said to him and leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"Yeah goodnight" he said and scratched the back of his neck.

I turned to leave and that's when I felt him grab my arm and tug me back to him.

I looked up and that's when he bent down and gently pushed his lips to mine.

At first I was surprised but then I responded and we started moving our lips together in synchronization till he pulled away.

"Goodnight" he said and walked away leaving me stunned.

I touched my lips as I felt a tingle from the kiss Dean and I had shared.

The next morning when I woke up I couldn't help but smile at the recollections of last night.

I was happy all morning until Dakota texted me a link and when I opened it it was a picture of Dean and I from last night.

It frustrates me because I fell in love with wrestling because of what I do I see the beauty of perfecting a move and then performing it. Others just do it because it's a platform for something else Fame for me the wrestling is it. I am a very private person and so I didn't want this to come out. I liked what we had and now everyone is just going to latch on to this and not leave me alone.

I want to be known for me and my abilities not because I went out on a date with Dean Ambrose.

I rubbed my face in exasperation and got up and did my morning routine.

Then I texted Dakota to meet me at the gym. The drive was boring but when I arrived Dakota and Victoria were already there.

"Hi girls" I say and wave to them

"Hey so how was your date last night" Victoria asks

"It was okay,okay it was better thank okay it started off kind of weird especially when Renee walked up to our table and completely ignored that I wad there and only talked to Dean" I said recollecting last night to them

"Oh my gosh are you serious what a bitch" Dakota said

"U hum but she left after I gave a piece of my mind"

"Woah, she really needs to get it into her head that Dean doesn't like her" Dakota said

"Yeah she definitely does because chasing after Dean when he's clearly not interested is just embarrassing" Victoria said and we were all shocked because she never says things like that she's always so nice

I think she knew we were shocked because she said "What she's messing with you Helena and you're my friend so of course I am going to defend you"

Me and Dakota looked at each other and then went "Awwww" and walked to Victoria and we gave her a group hug.

"Anyways girls going to get my workout in see you soon" I said and walked away

I went over my complete workout routine pretty fast. When I was done lifting I saw The Shield boys were working out also. Dean saw me and waved at me and I waved back.

Then I went back to my workout when I was done I went to turn around and got the crap scared out of me.

"What the hell Dean don't sneak up  
on me" I said holding my chest and feeling my heart race at the scare.

"So I saw the pictures that they took of us" he said

"I thought you didn't use twitter or any social media site" I questioned him

"I don't Roman showed me" he explained

"Oh" I simply said

"Um... so I had fun last night" I said

"Yeah me too"

"Um... I gotta finish this and by this I mean working out" I say and go to walk off

"Oh okay" he says

"See you later" I say

"Yeah sure" he says and walks away back too Seth and Roman.

I turn back to my workout and when I'm finished I see that Dean is working out still but this time he was shirtless.

I could not stop myself from staring he looked so fit and his muscles. I shook my head shaking away the inappropriate thoughts I was starting to have.

I turned to leave when I saw the people I didn't want to see Eva Marie and Summer Rae.

Well, well, well if it isn't little miss shield banger" Eva Marie says

I scoffed

"Oh, I don't think she liked what we just said does she prefer sloppy seconds girl yeah we heard you are going after Renee's sloppy seconds" Summer said to me and now she was just wanting to piss me off

"Well if it isn't bird beak Summer Rae and the redheaded trash whose not important enough for me to remember her name" I said sassily

"Now before you open you big mouth and start making bird noises that I don't understand and quite simply don't care about why don't you do me a favor and go stand in the bottom of a swimming pool until I actually start caring about what you are about to say" I say and go to walk away and Eva Marie blocks my way out.

"Get out of my way" I say through gritted teeth

"What are you going to do if I don't?" she asks snottily

"I'm going to rip off that stupid read hair of yours and stuff it into your mouth" I say and I step forward and this time she backed away and let me pass.

"Yeah that's what I thought" I said and started walking away before I heard Summer scoff out 'Slut'

I turned around"Yeah Summer like your one to talk you've been with half the guys on the roster I mean you would think that by now you would have found someone but apparently you're such a bad lay that they never call you back and have to result to hiding from you at work"

"How dare you" she screeches out and goes to lunge at me

"Ah ah ah you want to get suspended again" I taunted

"Why don't you for once use you're brains and let's settle this in the ring you gotta problem with me then let's settle it so I don't have to hear your screeching and your bitching ever again" I said and this time walked off and headed to my car.

Well looks like the show tonight just got ten times better.


	12. Chapter 12

Helena's POV

Getting called into Hunter and Stephanie's office you feel like you've done something wrong. You feel like a little kid getting called into the principal's office.

When I walked in everything looked calm.

Stephanie smiled and spoke "You are not in trouble Helena, we called you in here to talk business"

"Oh well that's good" I said feeling slighty better

"You see several superstars have approached creative about working with you and while I think it is a great apportunity I do not think it is what's best for business right now for you. You see the WWE Universe love you and Dakota together but they love you Dakota and Victoria even more" Stephanie explained

"Okay I get what you're saying but I still don't get why I was called in here" I said confused

"I'm getting to that, you see someone caught your exchange with Summer Rae and Eva Marie on camera and it was uploaded on to youtube and it has been trending on social media. The fans want you in the title picture but unfortunately for now we can't give it to you. But this rivalry you have with Eva and Summer can give the Diva's division a little push in the direction we want it to go"

"And which direction is that" I asked

"I want Dakota, Victoria and yourself to become a team and go up against the team that is Summer Rae, Eva Marie and a new fighter of ours that has just come up from NXT her name is Zahra Schreiber"

"We can do that" I said and stood up and shook Stephanie and Hunter's hands.

"When will this be starting" I asked

"Tonight" Hunter said

Well this was about to get very interesting very fast. I need to go find the girls. I ran down the halls of the arena looking for them when I knew that they would probably be at catering.

When I walked into catering I quickly spotted Dakota and Victoria battling it out with Summer and Eva but it was not going great as they had one more person a black haired tattooed woman who was hitting Dakota while Eva Marie helped things looked like they were getting out of hand and they were starting to get the upper hand.

I ran and quickly got in the fight seperating the tattoed woman from Dakota's hair. As I was seperating them I felt someone grip my hair. I hissed and twisted around and saw Eva Marie smirking thinking she had gotten me good. I grabbed the hand she had in my hair and twisted it behind her back and threw her into the wall.

Eva held her mouth and said "You ugly bitch you're going to ruin my face"

"Oh yeah I'm sorry I'll make sure to ruin it for real next time seeing as that's the only thing you have going for you seeing as you have no in ring talent and you can't cut a promo even if it depended on your life" I sassed at her

She then walked to me and slapped me in the face. I moved my face back and I just glared at her and said nothing then. She then started moving back away from me. I actually smirked at ger for a second before I screamed and sprinted towards her spearing her into a table then I started pummaling her face with my fists.

I heard splash an I turned around to see what that sound was and Dakota had thrown the tattoed girl into a table and then started taking all the drinks in her reach and started pouring them on the tattoed girl.

I looked to see Victoria and Summer brawling and throwing fists left right and center then Victoria got really mad at something Summer said and she superkicked her in the face and then resulted to try to take the trash can and empty it on Summer and she said "That's where you belong Summer with the trash" and then Summer got up and the brawl continued.

I turned back as Eva Marie actually headbutted me to get me to get off her but I dodged and started wailing on her an slamming her on to the broken table and I jerked her around that's when people started coming in to seperate the fight.

At first the officials tried to break it up but it just wasn't happening they wanted to come at Victoria and Dakota while I wasn't here to try and get the upper hand but they can't you see because as apossed to them we actually know how to wrestle. We learned and honed our craft for years and scratched and clawed to get here We left our blood sweat and tears on the mat everytime we wrestled.

As the officials tried to pull of is each other they quickly found out that we were serious and this wasn't a petty fight. This was all of us trying to harm one another.

The officials called for backup and security came in and tried but we weren't letting go. So then they asked for help and Cody came in and saw that Summer and Victoria were trying to rip eachothers hair out he weaned Victoria off Summer and held her away from Summer who was held back by Jack Swagger.

Meanwhile Dakota was being difficult as always and was actually shoving the tattoed girls face into the face Dakota had thrown her on and she was relentless the girl was trying to scratch Dakota's face but Dakota just slapped her hands down and kept hitting her until Seth came into catering and pulled a screaming Dakota away from the tattoed girl.

Dakota was not easily restrained and tried getting out of Seth's grip. Whilst the tattoed girl yelled profanities at Dakota from Randy Orton's arms who was having having trouble keeping the shouting girl in his arms. Seth was having trouble with Dakota and then he just hoisted her unto his shoulders and when she started wriggling to get off he slapped her butt and then he took her out of the room.

Now trying to get me off of Eva Marie was more difficult than anyone expected. I was not letting her go she wanted to trash talk me and she wanted to go up against me well she got it I was pissed mess with me fine I can take it I'm a big girl and I am not going to let someone who hasn't even been in this company for a long period of time get me down I mean sheis nothing,nada,zilch.

Now mess with my friends and the people i care about and you will have Hell to pay and I promise you that.

"You wanted to mess with me you wanted my attention well now you have it" I said while grabbing her up and tossing her on to the wall.

I then climbed on her and delivered punch after punch seeing as she was trying to claw at me just made me angrier. I felt arms lifting me and I bit the person trying to lift me up.

Eva managed to push me off and I charged at her again and I got into position and grabbed Eva into an armbar. When I puller her arm back I felt her arm dislocate and she screamed and thats when I felt two sets of arms tear me off of Eva Marie.

"You evil bitch I'll get you for that" Eva screamed at me

"Yeah well you started this what now you can't handle it you're sucha piece of crap Eva you don't even want to be here all you want is the fame that comes with being a WWE Diva without doing any of the hardwork you are a disgrace to this diva's division" I screamed at her

Eva then escaped her the arms of Kane Sheamus who had been restraining her and she ran at me and whoever was holding me let me go and so I ran to her ducked her punch and hit her jaw with a right hook and I watched as she stumbled back and Sheamus and The Miz rushed to restrain her.

As soon as I hit her again I was restrained again and I saw I was being restrained by Dean and Roman. I just let them lead me out of catering knowing fully well that I would escape Dean and Roman.

But this is not the end of this. This is war. They wanted a match they will get one. It just maybe their last one.


End file.
